Secuela el lobo bajo el cerezo
by sakuritamoon70
Summary: esta historia es la segunda parte de mi reto el lobo bajo el cerezo que participo en la comunidad sakuriana, antes de leer este capitulo tienen que leer EL LOBO BAJO EL CEREZO primero para entender esta.


**Descleimer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son del grupo de mangakas LAS CLAMP, tomos sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento. **

**La historia a continuación esta relacionada a el Fic El lobo bajo el cerezo que participo en el reto aniversario de la Comunidad Sakuriana, dicha historia a ser un One-shot no le pude poner 2 capitulo, lo que lleva a ser este nuevo como la continuación a la otra.**

**Para entender esta POR FAVOR LEER EL LOBO BAJO EL CEREZO; ya que en ese episodio hay cosas que no explicare de nuevo aquí. **

**Espero que esta sea del agrado de las lectoras y cubra sus expectativas por la espera a la continuación de la leyenda. Muchas gracias por su atención. **

**Quiero mandarles un gran saludo a mis amigas Ary de Kinomoto, Endri-Chan, Amy, Daryis Ian, a mi capitana Luisamaria Loony5, a mis mosqueteras locas, como a las de mi Grupo Fics de car captor Sakura por los hermoso reviews que me dejaron como Srta frutillita, la cual me sorprendió con un review también. **

**Espero que la disfruten, espero sus reviews.**

* * *

**LA PROMESA DE UNA LEYENDA**

**Episodio 1**

"_**Mito: palabra compuesta por 4 letras, significa, relato tradicional que se refiere a acontecimientos prodigiosos, protagonizados por seres sobrenaturales o extraordinario"**_

"_**Cuento: palabra compuesta por 6 letras, significado, narración breve que es creación o ficción de uno o varios autores, basada en hechos reales o ficticios, inspirada o no en anteriores escritos o leyendas"**_

"_**Leyenda: palabra compuesta por 7 letras que significa, narración, de hechos naturales, sobrenaturales o mezclados, que se narra y se transmite de generación en generación en forma oral o escrita, generalmente el relato se sitúa de forma imprecisa, entre el mito y el suceso verídico que le confiere cierta singularidad**_**"**

_**Simplemente un acontecimiento de seres extraordinarios surgido a principios del tiempo que por años se convierto en cuento y al cambio de estaciones se convierte en LEYENDA.**_

* * *

El atardecer cae sobre las calles de Tokio tiñendo el cielo de color naranja con rosa pastel mezclados con el azul turbio y las pocas nubes que quedan.

Las calles de la ciudad llenas de personas, algunas saliendo de sus trabajos otras apenas iban a ellos, atropellándose una con otras, caminan apresuradamente en llegar a sus destinos, menos una de esas personas el cual rompía el molde de los de su alrededor, parado en una de las esquinas esperando que el semáforo peatonal de el verde para cruzar a la acera del frente, se le hacia un poco tarde pero la calma es algo que aprendió a controlar cada verano en un viaje esperado desde su niñez.

Marca el paso lento hacia la guardería cerca de su trabajo, una persona muy especial espera por su llegada, la sonrisa tenue surge en sus labios al pensar en ese pequeño ser que hace quitar de su alma todo lo tedioso de cada día. Llegando al lugar el grito a su llamado se escucha.

-¡Papa!

-Hola pequeño, disculpa la tardanza- dice a esa copia miniatura de su ser, tomándolo en brazos.

-Tendrás que llevarme al parque como recompensa.

-Mamá se enojara.

-Y comprarme un gran helado de chocolate.

-Tu madre me matara.

Aquel mozo de porte elegante, vestido de traje, gabardina verde, guantes de cuero marros calzando zapatos de punta relucientes, se hunde en las calles de Tokio de nuevo esta vez con su pequeño compañero hacia unos de los parques del lugar. Sentándose ambos en una banca, el pequeño comiendo su helado observando a niños de su edad jugando en la caja de arena, luego fija su vista en el rostro de su padre, su ceño fruncido observando el horizonte.

-Papá, me cuentas una historia.

-….

-Una historia.

-¿De que te gustaría la historia?

-No se- el pequeño observa hacia donde su padre veía anteriormente, una luz azul celeste llama su atención pero como aparece desaparece rápido- ¿Qué tal de hadas?

-¿hadas?- pregunta riendo a su hijo, le parece curioso que un niño se interese en tales criaturas, o tal vez se parece mucho más a él de lo que pensaba.

-Si, ¿te sabes alguno?- la mirada curiosa de ese niño es igual a la de el a su misma edad.

-Tal vez me sepa una, pero no seria una historia.

-¿Me la cuentas?

La mirada del hombre vuelve a perderse entre los arboles captando el mismo destello azul, "algo no anda bien" pensó, ese destello no lo veía en años.

-Claro.

Antes de que el tiempo tocara las estaciones cambiando el proceder de las cosas, creando nuevas formas de vida, que al paso iban apareciendo más, el lugar empezó a ser habitado por criaturas con dones peculiares con los cuales ayudan a forja un nuevo ciclo. Se les otorgo el nombre de Hadas, Ninfas y Duendes. Cuyo trabajo es mantener el orden en la naturaleza como de los elementos. Cada ser formando clanes de sus especies, heredando su trabajo por generaciones, de padres a hijos, de hijos a nietos, así sucesivamente a través de los años. Pero no solo eran existentes esos seres de proceder peculiar, también estaban los Llamados Dioses, ellos controlan el tiempo, cuando es día, cuando es noche, cuando es frio, cuando es calor, cuando es sequia, cuando es lluvia, se consideraban los mas poderosos a través del inicio de la vida. En ocasiones bajaban a la tierra simplemente por antojo, observando el trabajo de los demás seres, a veces les jugaban bromas y otras porque se sentían solos.

Aquellos días fueron gloriosos, se respetaba la vida desde su origen, para entonces entraba la época de la primavera, trabajo que correspondía a las ninfas organizar con la ayuda del clan de hadas, ese tiempo lo celebraban a lo grande, y precisamente en una primavera se llevo a cabo la vida, destino de dos seres por amistad, amor y celos sellando así su destino.

-Señorita Sakura, apresúrese- la mujer llama a una bella criatura de fino cuerpo, tan delgada que se compara como el tallo de una flor, pero tan agraciada como la belleza de la misma, su rostro perfilado de características tan delicadas, su belleza natural no tenia comparación era única y mas sus ojos del color mas verde que se pueda ver, el obsérvarse en dichos ojos era caer en un mágico mundo de esperanza.

-Ya voy nana. Responde la hermosa criatura, con voz tenue, suave como la fresca brisa de la mañana.

-Se hace tarde, ya sabe como se pone su hermano ante su tardanza.

-Lista-la joven princesa sale detrás de los vestidores, luciendo un vestido blanco de seda brillante, con bordajes de pétalos de flores, su cabellera atada en una trenza la cual le llega a la cintura- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Simplemente hermosa- responde una voz que no esperaba, tras su adorada niñera se encuentra un galante ser vestido de gala igual que ella.

-Shaoran, ¿Cómo has entrado hasta acá?

-No es difícil burlar a los guardias del reino de las hadas- dice con arrogancia mezclada con el tono burlón.

-Sera mejor que la espere en el salón joven, antes del que el príncipe Touya lo encuentre en este lado del palacio.

-Solo por ser una noche de inicio, aceptare dicha petición- se acerca a la joven princesa, tomando su mano para depositar un dulce beso en su palma- No vemos en el baile, princesa.

-¿Cuándo darán la noticia?- pregunta la nana.

-Esta noche.

La joven princesa aun no se podía creer lo afortunada que es al alcanzar el verdadero amor, siempre pensó que quedaría sola, pero se equivoco, sus recuerdos vagan a la noche que conoció al apuesto joven, el cual vagaba entre los bosques igual que ella en una noche sin luna.

**Flash Back. **

_La noche se encontraba fresca a pesar de la oscuridad absoluta que cubría el cielo, no había luna ese día, se le extraña ese evento ya que los calendarios de los ancianos anuncian luna llena. Caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque, necesitaba despejar su mente un poco de las labores de palacio como la princesa, se sentía agobiada y mas con su hermano pisándole los pasos, ¿Qué tan agobiante pueden llegar a ser los hermanos?, mucho, ella mimas lo experimenta en carne propia. _

_La planicie la lleva a una laguna siendo iluminada solamente por las luces de las pequeñas luciérnagas, un momento de magia, acompañado por la dulce melodía del canto de los grillos._

_-Seria perfecto con compañía- dice para si misma, observando un par de ranas croando encima de los hojas de la laguna- y mas con luna llena- viendo al manto negro aun se pregunta la falta de la luna. _

_ El lugar se le hace agradable para su meditación, sentándose en la fría hierva observa todo a su alrededor, viendo cada detalle de aquel lago como sus alrededores, su sonrisa aparece en su dulce rostro por cada cosa insignificante que descubre, pero algo insólito llama completamente su atención, a otro lado del lago, una hermosa mujer, de pálido rostro tanto como la nieve parece estar atrapada en una especie de mallas, se medio levanta para proceder a ir en su ayuda, pero alguien se le adelanta, a lado de la hermosa criatura aparece un ser realmente lindo a sus ojos, se trata de un muchacho, por su altura y porte a de ser de la misma edad de ella, a pesar de la oscura noche lo puede detallar bien, ¿se preguntaba el porque se le hacia tan claro la vista hacia ese joven?, observa a la mujer a su lado la cual hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta que ella irradia una luz brillante, tanto como las estrellas. Ahí se quedo, sentada al borde del lago viendo a la pareja hablar y hablar, hasta entrada el alba, de la nada la mujer desaparece antes lo ojos del joven en un gran fulgor, haciendo que cierre sus ojos fuertemente, al abrirlos ve hacia aquel lado del lago la cual se encuentra siendo observada intensamente por la firme mirada de aquel joven. _

**Fin del flash back**

Una noche mágica como pensó en ese momento, si no se hubiese quedado no lo hubiese conocido, claro, la reprimenda que le dio su padre seguida por la de su hermano por haber estado toda la noche fuera sin protección le costo mas de dos días encerrada en sus aposentos, pero no le importo, a partir de ese entonces ese lago ha sido el testigo de su encuentro con su amado, quien resulto ser el joven heredero al trono del clan de las ninfas del bosque.

La ceremonia de apertura a la llegada primaveral estaba a punto de comenzar, parte del personal de servicio van de un lado a otro llevando cosas al gran salón, un ser tan hermoso como la misma princesa corría por los pasillos del castillo buscando a su amigo, se le ha escapado y eso implica problemas.

-¿Pero en donde se abra metido?

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunta esa persona con su ya conocida voz arrogante.

-La has ido a ver ¿verdad?- la sonrisa picara de su rostro lo confirma- ¿te has vuelto loco?, ¿si te agarra el hermano?, solo porque hayan prestado su palacio para la celebración no quiere decir que deambules como el dueño y señor- le reto.

-No soy un inútil Tomoyo, se defenderme.

-Lo se, solo no te arriesgues tanto.

-Gracias por preocuparte- Tomoyo, su gran amiga y confidente de secretos, aparte de ser su guardiana personal, le ha tomado un gran cariño a pesar de que a principios de acatar las ordenes como guía del príncipe heredero le haya hecho la vida imposible, pero esa joven frente a el, de largos cabellos azabaches como la noche mas pura y oscura, ojos como el mas puro amatista con la piel tan blanca como la nieve llego a ganarse su confianza en total plenitud. La sonrisa de agradecimiento total surge en su labios masculinos para agregarle a la conversación- Además, tiene que acostumbrarse ya que pronto seremos familia ¿no crees?

-¿Ya decidieron anunciarlo?- grita la pequeña ninfa emocionada.

-Si, esta noche.

-Shaoran, que alegría, espero que la felicidad y la bendición de los dioses llenen su matrimonio, Sakura es una gran chica, además de hermosa, gentil y alegre, serán felices lo se.

-Así será Tomoyo, así será.

Los príncipes estaban tan contentos planificando dicha unión, por su familiares no se preocupaban, sabían que los apoyarían y les darían sus bendiciones, hasta el que pensaban pondría objeción a la final aceptaría la decisión de tal enlace entre ambos herederos, pero la vida no siempre es ilusiones y buenos deseos que se cumplen con solo proponerse el objetivo, siempre puede aparecer alguien que no esta de acuerdo o simplemente no permitirá que la unión se lleve a cabo por que su alma ha sido corrompida por los celos. Los celos puede llegar a ser el incentivo mas poderoso para destruir una relación, hasta una nación completa, de ellos sale la avaricia conjuntamente del querer mas poder o simplemente el destruir por no dejar ser felices aquellas personas que intentan una mejor vida. Pero un dios celoso puede llegar ser mucho más que peligro.

"_**Dime diosa Luna, ¿cual es tu mayor secreto?- amar un ser místico, gran error de mi parte, esta prohibido pero le quiero- ¿y que harías si el no a ti?- no lo se, no he pensado ese caso, pero estoy segura que si me ama, todas las noches habla conmigo- ¿te has preguntado si en realidad es contigo con quien habla?- calla, se que me ama.- Que el dolor no come tu alma cuando te enteres de la verdad querida amiga, y que la oscuridad no absorba tu puro corazón.- solo le dice su fiel amiga la estrella del norte a la gran diosa Luna. Pero la luna no quería escuchar razones, sabia que su amiga la estrella solo la quería molestar, pero que tan equivocado esta el juicio de la luna porque la estrella le habla con la verdad." **_

El gran banquete de inicio a la primavera esta por comenzar, la mayoría de los clanes de las estaciones ya están presentes, el ambiente lleno de pura magia es sin lugar alguna estupendo, luciérnagas adornando el bosque iluminándolo con su fulgor brillo, música suave inunda el lugar, risas, conversaciones, el grito de pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro en su juegos, simplemente una celebración sin igual. Siempre el clan de las hadas se lucía con sus celebraciones y esta no seria la excepción. Trompetas empiezan a sonar, anunciando la llegada de los reyes al recinto seguidos de los príncipes herederos.

-Bienvenidos sean al inicio de la primavera- son las simples palabras del rey de las ninfas como bienvenida, dando comienzo a la esperada primavera con el revoloteo de miles de mariposas de colores salir tras de ellos.

-¿Me permite la primera pieza, su alteza?- escucha la princesa a su espalda, con las mejillas revoladas gira para encontrarse con la persona que mas ansia su corazón.

-Sera todo un honor, príncipe.

La velada empieza sin ningún problema, todo marcha en perfecto estado.

-Ese mocoso, se pega mucho a Sakura.

-Touya, cariño no empieces.

-Pero madre.

-Touya, sabes que aunque ellos piensa que su relación esta en secreto no es cierto, así que no les arruines la velada.

-Pero ¿Por qué se le tiene que pegar tanto?, parece un chinche.

-Búscate un hada Touya y deja a Sakura tranquila- escucha la melodiosa voz de una ninfa.

-Tomoyo- rechina sus dientes, esa criatura lo ponía de nervios.

-¿Dime?- dice burlesca mente.

-Mete tus narices en otro lado.

-Querido cálmate, te volverás humo de tantas rabias- se queda observando a la joven pareja- En serio, deja a tu hermana- dirige su mirada al joven príncipe- Tu serás su salvación.

-¿De que hablas?- pero su pregunta es interrumpida.

-Padre, madre- escucha la dulce voz de su hermana- Shaoran tiene algo que anunciarles.

-Adelante, hablen- dice amablemente el rey.

-Solo quería informarles que la princesa y yo decidimos comprometernos en matrimonio, contamos con su aprobación.

-La tienen- habla la joven reina.

La noche se torna mas oscura, el frio viento empieza a soplar con todo su poder- algo no esta bien- solo piensa los residentes en el lugar, en los cielos un alguien dejo su lugar, para bajar a la tierra y lanzar una furia comunal, solo las estrellas serán los testigos de tal echo, neblina densa que traviesa los cuerpos como miles de espadas se esparce entre los invitados a la celebración del equinoccio de primavera. Una dama vestida de blanco, su piel tan nívea como la nieve, cabellos rubios brillantes tan largos hasta llegar al suelo, ojos tan celestes casi platinos, se haya frente a las príncipes de la hadas y ninfas.

-¿Usted?- pregunta Sakura, la reconoce inmediatamente como aquella hermosa mujer que se hallaba entre las redes.

-¿la conoces?- pregunta su hermano.

-Si, aunque solo la vi una vez, estaba atrapada, fue el mismo día que conocí a Shaoran.

-Tú- sale de los finos labios blancos de la misteriosa mujer- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿disculpe?

-Pagaras tu osadía.

-¿De que habla?

-Me has quitado lo mas importante me la pagaras.

-Estas mal interpretando la cosas- Shaoran habla con la calma que nunca pensó tener, él sabe que es la dios luna, esa misma noche se lo confeso, desde ese entonces se convirtieron en amigos, ella dejándole mensajes ocultos entre las estrellas, pero no se imagino que llegara a enamorarse de él, esta prohibido.

-¿Por ella ya no me hablabas?

-No, solo que estas confundiendo tus sentimientos, los cuales los míos no son los mismos hacia ti.

-¡como te atreves!, ¿tú un ser místico a rechazar a un Dios?

-No me atrevo, solo son cosas que sencillamente no pueden suceder- un instinto le dice que se ponga frente Sakura.

-Todos lo pagaran, su amor no perdurara porque aquí mismo acabara, tú príncipe de las ninfas en lo que más te refugias te convertirás y a mi vendrás cada luna llena suplicando, la princesa por osada un árbol será, y como tal vivirá estancada en el tiempo hasta que muera por sus raíces podridas.- La ráfaga de viento se hizo aun mas fuerte, los clanes se protegían uno con otros antes la furia de la luna, esto no era bueno- no tendrán descendencia, sus clanes se quedaran sin reyes- la neblina densa sin compasión la maldición cumplió, tragándose entre la oscuridad aquellos que pudiesen dejar descendencia real.

-Tú no- grita la melodiosa voz de una ninfa especial- serás su salvación- abriendo con un poco de poder que le queda un portal sin dirección, arrojando por el al heredero de las hadas- nos volveremos a ver, joven Touya.- fue las únicas palabras que escucho aquel ser antes de ser arrastrado por ese agujero negro creado por aquella ninfa que le ponía los pelos de punta.

El amanecer llego, con el la primavera, flores brotaban, riachuelos corrían en su cause con fuerza llevándose con el a los salmones que nadaban contra de el, las aves cantan dándole la bienvenida a la tan esperada estación, el dios sol brilla con toda su intensidad prestándo calor a la tierra y sus habitantes.

Una loma que antes no se hallaba, ahora la posa un árbol majestuoso, de flores color rosa con olor peculiar, la brisa fresca rosa sus finas ramas habiendo que delicados pétalos se mezclen en la danza con el viento, bajo aquel árbol un gran animal llega, un lobo de pelaje castaño, su tamaño es mas grande que uno normal, se posa bajo el árbol acompañado aquellos pétalos de flores que son arrastrados hacia el horizonte en un aullido llenando el lugar…..

Es solo la historia de personas que hoy en día son mitos, que humanos ordinarios le cuentan a sus hijos en las noches de insomnio pero que fue la vida y realidad de aquellos que hoy solo son _LEYENDA_…

El ocaso termina de caer en Tokio, las estrellas ya alumbran el cielo anunciando la noche, la farolas de aquel parque en donde padre he hijo comparten un relato se encienden dando claridad a lugar, lo niños que antes jugaban en la caja de arena hace mucho fueron llevados por sus padres. En la banca más cerca a los columpios esta aquel niño que antes disfrutaba su helado de chocolate junto a su padre, observando hacia el infinito bosque que se encuentra frente de ellos.

-Es mejor irnos, ya oscureció tu madre debe estar preocupada.

-Papá, ¿la historia que me contaste es cierta?

-Si así lo quieres creer, entonces lo es, es tu decisión si creer o no hijo.

-Aquel príncipe, Touya, ¿Por qué se llamaba igual que tú?

- A ver, creo que esos seres místicos se llamaban por los nombres de cada flor o ser de sus dotes, por ejemplo, Shaoran el príncipe de las ninfas es por que hablaba con los lobos, su nombre es pequeño lobo, mi nombre significa flor de naranjo, una flor que le gustaba mucho a tu abuela, y aquel príncipe, bueno, me imagino que algún dote tendría con ese campo.

-Ya- dice un poco dudoso el pequeño.

-Cuando seas mas grande entenderás, ahora hay que irnos- tomando a su hijo en brazos sale del parque rumbo a su casa.

Aquel pequeño en brazos de su padres, a lo lejos ve una pequeña luz celeste tintinear, que entre el brillo una sonrisa le da, susurrando las palabras que iniciaría el combate por salvar un mito cuento o leyenda.

-Nos vemos de nuevo, joven Touya…- hacia las nubes nocturnas el fulgor escapo, a la espera de un nuevo amanecer.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien como anuncie anterior mente este es el primer episodio de la leyendo, el como Sakura y Shaoran fueron maldecidos por la luna celosa. Como siempre me pongo un poco dramática y misteriosa, se darán cuenta de que Touya en si esta jugando un papel muy importante en esta historia como la misma Tomoyo. En el capitulo 2 aparecerá un personaje muy peculiar, bueno, peculiar no, pero si que pondrá a correr a estos dos personajes por salvar a Sakura y Shaoran, asi como juagara de malo también dará un cambio drástico en esta historia, soy de las que no me gusta dejar a nadie sin pareja, y como verán Touya creció, se caso y familia tiene, asi que lo siento por aquellas amantes de un T&T, porque este no será el caso como se esta entendiendo. Jijijijijiji.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado esta entrega, no acepto acosos o tardare aun mas en subir el próximo capitulo, tengo otras historias que actualizar, aparte de que paso por muchas depresiones que nublan mis ideas, no ha sido mis mese fuertes asi que les pido paciencia.

Esta historia esta dedicada especialmente a mi amigísima, mujer y jefa Martha Esther Gil, ya que la pobre ha aguantado mis maldades por Facebook.

**Pd: si encuentra algún error o palabra repetida, disculpen los inconvenientes, acuérdense que el fanfiction tiende a cambiar palabras y cortarlas.**

Hasta la próxima entrega.


End file.
